Sweets for My Sweet
by RosaMistica
Summary: Flashback to the past. How honey came to love sweets.


**SWEETS FOR MY SWEET**

**Summary: Flashback to the past. How honey came to love sweets.**

**Disclaimer: You all know I don't own Ouran High School Host Club… But I do own the OC :p**

**

* * *

  
**

"Here is your cake Honey-senpai."

Haruhi placed the humongous strawberry-vanilla cake on the table in front of her senpai. The cute senpai was busy watching an international patisserie contest on the large TV. Without further ado-while his eyes were still on the TV-he gobbled up the cake, and in seconds the cake vanished into his black hole tummy.

Haruhi raised an eyebrow. She just couldn't stop being surprised at how her senpai could eat such a big cake, alone, without feeling nauseous.

"Senpai, how come you like sweet stuff so much?" the question came out before Haruhi could stop herself.

Mitsukuni Haninozuka's face suddenly became dreamy looking.

"Well Haruhi, it all started when a girl named Michihiru Suzuki came to my mansion…"

***

"Mitsukuni, this is the daughter of my friend. Her name is Michihiru Suzuki, kindly play with her. I have to talk to her father about the company."

Nine year old Mitsukuni examined the girl from head to toe. She was wearing a red dress and her hair was tied into a high pony tail. Her round black eyes was shining and she had a nice smile on her pink lips. Mitsukuni fell in love at first sight.

"Haninozuka? Are you all right?" asked the girl kindly.

He snapped out of his trance and embarrassedly cleared his throat, "Err, yes. Of course. In fact, I'm going to have my tea right now. Would you like to accompany me?" Mitsukuni held out his hand to the pretty girl. He was taught to be a gentleman, and now it was time to practice what he'd learnt in his etiquette class.

"It would be my pleasure," she said and took Mitsukuni's hand gently.

They had tea and cakes in the rose garden accompanied by two maids.

"Oh, this is certainly a finely made mille feuille… and this is a mont blanc! It's absolutely delicious!"

Now at that time, Mitsukuni Haninozuka has not yet taken a liking in sweets. In fact he doesn't really like them. But this girl sitting in front of him surely had some appetite. In 15 minutes, half of the cake had been gobbled up and Michihiru doesn't look like she's full yet.

Suddenly her eyes met Mitsukuni's.

"Oh my, where are my manners?! I'm sorry Mitsukuni-kun, it's just I love sweets so much sometimes I can't control myself. Especially these wonderful cakes…" she said apologetically.

"It's ok! I'm happy that you like the cakes. Would you like the maids to get some more?"

"Yes, please!" came the happy reply of the girl.

Since then they were best friends, and time after time Mitsukuni learned that sweets were Michihiru's favorite. She ate cakes five times a day and after every meal.

"Michihiru-chan, why do you like sweet stuff so much?" he asked casually on one sunny day while eating cake.

"Well if you must know Mitsukuni-kun, I want to be as sweet as those cakes and chocolates!"

"Huh? By eating all these sweets? What for?"

"Yup! I want to be sweet for someone."

Before Mitsukuni could ask who that someone is, Michihiru continued eating her cake.

"I'm going to eat lots of cakes and be sweet too Michihiru!" he suddenly said.

Michihiru stopped eating.

"Well then let's eat all of these cakes together! Let's savor every flavor!"

"Yeah!"

In his heart, Mitsukuni added, '_I'll be sweet, for you…_'

***

"So you never knew who that someone is senpai?"

"I did actually. When Michihiru went to America. Her father was expanding their company, and decided that the main company should be placed there. So she had to go with her father…"

***

"So it's goodbye then?"

"Well, for a couple of years Mitsukuni-kun…"

"Huh?"

"Hey, I have to go now. Here, I have something for you."

She gave a red envelope to Mitsukuni who had a sad expression on his face, then without even saying good bye, she ran to the car waiting to take her to the airport. He just stood there, watching the car drive farther away from him.

Carefully, Mitsukuni opened the envelope and read the letter inside.

_Dear Mitsukuni,_

_Remember the time when you asked me why I love sweets so much? And I said that it's because I want to be sweet for someone. At first, I didn't know for whom do I want to be sweet. But I knew, from the first time I met you that the person is you._

_This is not a goodbye. Because at America, I will study hard to be a professional patisserie, so I could make lots of cakes and chocolates for you! Then I'll come back to Japan. For you._

_With love,_

_Michihiru-chan_

His flashback to the past was disturbed by the cheering that came from the TV. The winner of the patisserie contest has finally been announced. A girl that looks like she's still in high school stepped up to receive the trophy.

"So Miss Suzuki, you are the youngest winner of the international patisserie contest. How do you feel about this?" asked the contest presenter.

The pretty black haired girl smiled warmly.

"I am surely proud of myself. But I know that I still have to sharpen my skills."

"That's great! And if we may know, what are you going to do after reaching your goals?"

"I definitely am going back to Japan. Because, because, someone very special for me is waiting. And I really want to show my skills to him!"

The crowd cheered again.

Honey smiled softly.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well… that's my first Fanfic for Ouran High School Host Club! How was it? Hm, I would really love if you would kindly click the review button! ****Hehe… And ****I would really appreciate if you have any comments for my writing. It would be a great help so I could improve my writing. Arigatou Gozaimasu!**


End file.
